SOLA
by Genddrene Mjesec
Summary: Song fic... Serena ha tenido una vida llena de lujos y comodidades despues de conocer a Seiya Kou. Pero aun asi, se sentia tan sola


_**SOLA**_

_**Tema: Sola.**_

_**Interprete: La Oreja de VanGogh.**_

…_**Hoy es un día de esos de la cama infinita y el café oxidado de ayer**_

_**Restos de una cena, una botella vacía y una nota en el mantel**_

_**Como siempre inolvidable, otra noche tan bonita como tu…**_

Siento como los rayos de sol van entrando traviesamente por mi ventana, su calidez hace que no quiera abrir mis ojos. Medio despierta, medio dormida busco entre las sabanas el cuerpo de Seiya. Pero no lo encuentro. Lanzo un duro suspiro.

Ya debía acostumbrarme a que el no estuviera aquí. Es que siempre es así. La hermosa cama donde me encuentro, se siente tan inmensa y tan vacía. Las tazas de café que compartimos están sobre el buró, sin ser tocadas. Las miro alicaída, porque son el mudo testigo de que lo de anoche, lastimosamente sucedió.

Me levanto de la cama, me desperezo y busco mi hermosa bata blanca, regalo de él. Me envuelvo en su suavidad como si quisiera recuperar todo ese desborde de pasión y falso amor que viví anoche.

Me encamino lentamente hasta el amplio comedor, con la mesa larga aun preparada para dos. Veo como los restos de la cena llaman a mis recuerdos de cómo anoche fue una noche de risas, caricias y necesidades. Observo que entre las copas había una rosa con una pequeña nota. La tomo y la leo.

_Querida Serena:_

_Disculpa por haberte dejado nuevamente sola. Sabes que si no llego temprano a mi hogar mi esposa Kakkyu comenzara a sospechar de lo nuestro. Sabes que tu eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, pero aun no es tiempo de dejarla. Recuerda que aun mantengo mi promesa de divorciarme de ella para estar por siempre a tu lado._

_Nuestra noche fue como todas las que siempre comparto a tu lado, inolvidable._

_ Con amor_

_ Seiya_

Si. Era la nota que casi siempre me dejaba, con una que otras variaciones. Pero era cierto. Cada noche que compartía con el, para mi era inolvidable. Estar en los brazos de la persona que amas, sentir como sus labios recorren cada centímetro de tu piel, ese deseo que arde entre los dos, es simplemente una experiencia que solo una mujer enamorada puede conocer.

…_**Lleno la bañera de mentiras y halagos y sumerjo mi ansiedad**_

_**Siento el cosquilleo de la espuma en mis brazos y sonrío hasta llorar…**_

Llamo a Luna que es la encargada de limpiar la casa. Solo que cuando Seiya tiene ganas de venir a verme, no la dejo quedarse en mi hogar, sino que la mando a quedar en la habitación que se encuentra al otro lado del patio que cubre a esta mansión. Mientras ella comienza con eso, yo camino al cuarto de baño.

Comienzo a prepararme un baño bien caliente en el inmenso jacuzzi que se encuentra en un rincón. Agrego al agua una esencia de rosas, jazmines y fresas, diseñado exclusivamente por Seiya para mí, para poder relajarme.

…_**Como siempre inolvidable, otra noche tan bonita como tu…**_

Estar aquí sola me recuerda la noche anterior. Seiya y yo, desnudos, compartiendo este mismo lugar, dándonos muestras de un amor que sabemos que esta prohibido, el resaltando cada una de mis virtudes: mi voluptuoso cuerpo, mis bellos ojos, mi piel tersa como la seda, mis cabellos dorados como los de un ángel y mis labios sonrosados como un pimpollo de rosa.

Me sumerjo en el jacuzzi y me dejo envolver por el tibio y tenue aroma de la esencia. Jugueteo tristemente con la espuma que se forma sobre la superficie del agua. Observo fijamente mis manos, las siento sucias y llenas de pecado. Las sumerjo nuevamente y en un acto de infinito arrepentimiento acerco mis piernas hacia mi cuerpo y las abrazo fuertemente.

Hundo mi rostro en la espuma y repaso en mis mentes las noches de amor. Mentira, que amor? Las noches de sexo que comparto con él. Y siento como mi mente me dice que esto esta mal. Pero como ya no puedo ir atrás solo busco perdón con estas ardientes lágrimas en mis ojos, que ocultan mi triste sonrisa.

…_**Dormiré entre diamantes para desayunar siempre sola, tan sola**_

_**Y el silencio es ahora un buen amante para escuchar…**_

Al salir de mi baño, no puedo evitar sentirme tentada a ir al living donde Seiya me dejo unos regalos que había traído para mí. Es que siempre que viene a esta casa, me cubre el mundo de regalos. En eso llevo mi mano hacia mi cuello, donde se encuentra un hermosísimo collar de un oro blanco entremezclado con diamantes y cristales Swarosky

Aunque el no viva conmigo, siempre se encarga de darme lo mejor. Me compro esta casa, corre con todos los gastos de ella, además de alimentarme a mí y a mi familia, paga mis estudios de arquitectura en la mejor universidad privada de todo el país.

Pero siento que ser la amante del mas grande empresario de perfumes de la región, es algo mas que un pecado, sino una necesidad.

Mi madre estaba creída que el me haría una mujer encumbrada, cubierta de lujos y amada y respetada por todos como la Señora de Kou. Pero la realidad estaba bien distante. Soy solo una simple amante rodeada de lujos, pagada para mantener en silencio un amor que nunca fue correspondido.

Pagada para ser la amante del hombre mas poderoso, para compartir mi lecho cuando el se siente necesitado de un poco de sexo o cuando el ardor entre sus piernas se sienta insatisfecho. Cuidando de que yo sea de su exclusiva propiedad, solo mujeres trabajan conmigo y en la universidad donde estudio, un hermano suyo hace el papel de controlador.

En silencio voy revisando cada paquete para ir encontrándome con hermosos vestidos, juegos de lencería, zapatos y carteras de las marcas más exclusivas. Pero una pequeña caja decorada con detalles basados en cristales de zafiro, llama mi atención. Lo tomo y lo abro. Dentro había un sobre bien voluminoso.

Eran los 20.000 dólares mensuales que me daba para mandárselos a mi familia. Era mi pago por ser su mujerzuela privada, su accesorio sexual, su juguete predilecto y exclusivo. Y a pesar de todo, lo amo.

Me pregunto si algún día podré escapar de esta vida. Y aunque no crean solo el silencio me responde.

Nunca supe bien como termine aquí, envuelta entre tantos lujos, asegurando no solo mi bienestar por muchos años, sino también la de toda mi familia.

Todo comenzó cuando lo conocí hace muchos años. Yo había comenzado a trabajar apenas al terminar la preparatoria. Mi madre era una pobre viuda, con 5 hijos a los cuales mantener de los cuales yo soy la mayor.

Siempre desee salir adelante y haría lo que fuera para que mis hermanos mas pequeños no tuvieran que pasar por las penurias que mi madre y yo habíamos pasado. Fue en uno de esos trabajos temporales que lo conocí.

Seiya estaba bien vestido, con lo cual indicaba su alta y acomodada forma de vida. Caminaba con gran gallardía y yo simplemente caí enamorada de el. Cuando se acerco a saludarme, creí que moriría de la emoción.

Un caballero respetable, con mucho dinero. Aunque me llevase unos años no me importaba. Cuando comenzó a galantearme creí que mis problemas se solucionarían. A parte de estar enamorada de un hombre tan guapo como el, era simplemente gentil, galante y además me cubría de regalos.

Comenzó a llenar mi humilde hogar de electrodomésticos modernos, de ropas para toda mi familia, también se encargo de reparar las paredes sucias y desconchadas y de proporcionar a mis hermanos el acceso a un nivel de estudios muy superior.

Cuando mas me consentía mas enamoraba de el. No podría creer que alguien como yo hubiera encontrado el amor de una manera como en los cuentos de hadas. El era mi príncipe azul, que vino a rescatarme de esta vida tan dura que llevaba.

A medida que pasaban los años comencé a soñar con la idea de que me casaría con el. Podía jurar que era amor lo que sentía el hacia mi, cuando me regalo esta hermosa mansión donde vivo ahora. Con todos los lujos que se puedan imaginar.

Lo único que desde el inicio llamo mi atención fue el hecho de que nadie conocía al hombre que enviaba mensualmente el dinero para sus salarios. Como no entendía mucho de esto, no le di la mayor importancia.

En ese tiempo venia todos los días de visita, hasta que de un día para el otro, le di la prueba de que lo amaba, le entregue mi virginidad, mejor dicho le vendí mi virginidad, pero obviamente sin saberlo. Me entregue completa a el en cuerpo y alma.

Creí que después de esa noche, nos casaríamos y viviríamos juntos en este lugar. Pero mis ilusiones solo duraron unas cuantas semanas. ¿Por que? Porque un día de esos llego el periódico a mi hogar con los titulares más dolorosos y desgarradores que pude haber leído:

**El afamado empresario de perfumes, Seiya Kou, pidió la mano de la famosa bailarina Kakkyu Woodward en matrimonio.**

…_**Dos vueltas de llave me separan del mundo pero no sé a qué lado girar  
>Abro la ventana que me invita al silencio mi paisaje emociona…<strong>_

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. No sabía si salir corriendo o detener mis pensamientos en ese mismo instante. Quería salir, gritar, llorarle al mundo lo infeliz que era. Pero ya no tenía sentido… de que serviría?

Sabía que no tenía apellido, que era pobre y que prácticamente acepte ser la prostituta privada de alguien. Maldita sea! Mi vida no podía ser peor.

…_**Como siempre inolvidable  
>Otra noche tan bonita como tú…<strong>_

Pero ese hombre pagaba día a día por mi silencio. Más aun cuando mi mama me apoyo y alentó a que continuase con él. Porque lo hizo? Evidentemente la vida que llevamos desde ese día es muy diferente a la que llevábamos antes de conocerlo. Y ese fue el motivo.

Por eso sigo aquí, triste y solitaria, cubierta de sirvientes, guardaespaldas y yo con el título de "Propiedad de Seiya Kou" en la frente. Todos saben que soy su mujer, pero es un secreto a voces.

Y desde ese día debía estar preparada para cualquier llamada, cualquier momento de calentura que pasase por las piernas de ese hombre yo lo debía enfriar. Era frustrante. No, más bien humillante.

Lloraba día y noche, hasta que me resigne a mi suerte. Y justo ese día que había decidido tratar de sobreponerme a esto, el me comenzó a buscar nuevamente. Fue exactamente una semana después de volver de su luna de miel.

…_**Dormiré entre diamantes para desayunar  
>Siempre sola tan sola que el silencio es ahora un buen amante para escuchar…<br>**_

Volví a sentir sus brazos, sus besos. Repitió mil y una veces que me amaba, entre esas sabanas de seda, jurando al viento que solo lo había hecho por complacer a su familia, que no la amaba. Quería creerlo, pero algo dentro de mí se negaba a hacerlo.

Esa noche fue increíblemente triste para mí. Ya no quería seguir así. Pero el cansancio poco a poco fue haciendo que mis ojos se cerrasen para ir al mundo de Morfeo, que era el único lugar donde era libre y feliz.

Volví a despertar al día siguiente. Toque las sabanas mullidas, pero él no estaba. Ya se había ido. Solo encontré la primera de muchas rosas, con una nota que decía que me amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerme feliz.

Como que hacerme feliz? Amanecer sola después de acostarse conmigo no le parecía una canallada? Pensaba que dejando costosas joyas o exuberantes vestidos iban a acallar la voz de su conciencia? Quien se creía? El dueño del mundo. Y con todo su dinero, lo era.

Y así fue desde entonces. Día tras día, noche tras noche. Solo venia a apagar su sed. Inclusive lo agudizo cuando su esposa se embarazo. Venia casi todos los días, mejor dicho ya prácticamente vivía aquí.

…_**Mi sonrisa era inmensa y mi mirada sincera  
>Y ahora ya no sé quién soy tengo el corazón anestesiado…<strong>_

_****_Pero un día amanecí indispuesta, con muchas nauseas y mareos. Era una mala señal, pero algo me hizo sentir eufórica, feliz. Y saben qué? Pensé en la probabilidad de estar embarazada.

Pedí a Luna que vaya por unos test de embarazo a la farmacia. Mientras pasaban los segundos mi ansiedad empezó a crecer, ella no venia pero algo en mi interior me decía que estaba en lo correcto.

Cuando ella llego, tome los test y fui directo al baño, advirtiéndole previamente que no me molestaran.

Subí y me encerré en el baño. Los tome y comencé a practicarlos. Puedo jurara que fueron los minutos más largos y eternos de toda mi vida.

Pero tuvo su recompensa. Porque si! Estaba embarazada! Fui feliz, porque una nueva vida vendría a través de mi. Un hijo que llenaría mis días de luz y no me dejaría caer en la amargura de la soledad que me embargaba.

Para decirle la buena nueva al padre, decidí que preparan una suntuosa cena. Pero nunca creí que ocurriría lo que les contare.

El llego, pues era viernes y pasaba todo el fin de semana conmigo. Lo lleve al amplio salón donde las muchachas sirvieron la cena. El al ver que todo era muy exquisito y refinado quiso saber el motivo de tanta preparación.

Sonreí ampliamente cuando dije las palabras mágicas:

-Seiya, estoy embarazada.

El mundo tembló. Su puño fue a parar directo a la mesa. Se levanto y se me acerco. Quede tiesa, sobrecogida de terror. No sabía qué hacer me miro con sus ojos que se habían convertido en dos témpanos de hielo.

-Abórtalo.

Fue todo lo que dijo y se marcho.

…_**Gotas de agua tristeza y un poquito de sal para mis penas de princesa  
>Cuando lloran las flores brillan de un modo especial…<br>**_

Durante los mese de mi embarazo, jamás piso la casa. Nunca me volvió a enviar dinero ni a mí ni a mi familia. Pero como siempre fuimos juiciosos a la hora de gastarlo, no sentimos la diferencia.

Cuando llego el momento de dar a luz, desee con todas mis fuerzas que él estuviera conmigo. Pero no lo hizo. Jamás se apareció. Durante esas largas horas que duro mi trabajo de parto, solamente mi madre estuvo conmigo.

Ella me apoyo y me ayudo hasta el momento en que mi pequeña Selene llego al mundo. Era tan hermosa. Tan perfecta. Tenía mi piel clara y unos rizos rubios que coronaban su dulce cabecita.

Pero los ojos, los ojos eran idénticos a los de Seiya. Llore en silencio a notar como sus ojos eran los mismos del hombre que creí que me había amado.

Han pasado dos años desde ese momento. Lógicamente. Después de mi embarazo, recupere mi figura, solo que ahora con las curvas pronunciadas de la maternidad, que solo lo habían hecho más tentador a los ojos de Seiya.

…_**Como siempre inolvidable  
>Otra noche tan bonita y tan triste como yo…<strong>_

Y aun hasta hoy, el ha vuelto. Aun sigue buscando refugio entre mis piernas, ignorando a su hija, aunque la cubre de regalos. Nunca le dará un apellido. Pero ella tendrá todo lo que yo no pude y creo que no tendrá que caer tan bajo como yo. Nunca tendrá que sentirse tan sola y tan triste. Como yo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola chicas! Les dejo este song fic… créanme que esta idea fue la primera que se me vino a la cabeza al escuchar esta canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh! Espero que les guste! Y dejen reviews!**_


End file.
